El Amor de mi Vida
by TriXie Tan
Summary: Para Will este talvez sea el mejor día de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap.1**

Esta mañana desperté muy temprano y vivas. Sacudí a Drake mi compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo, quien me lanzo una de sus almohadas para que yo lo dejase tranquilo. Nunca lo molestaba de esta forma pero hoy estaba tan emocionado que no podía contener ese sentimiento. Me puse mis mejores ropas, debía dar una buena impresión a mis futuros padres, ya los conocía por que ayer vinieron a verme; pero para mí es necesario darles una segunda buena impresión. La noche anterior había arreglado mis maletas para irme rápidamente con ellos y no hacerlos esperar.

Una parte de mí no estaba tan emocionada como yo quería y era comprensible, iba a dejar mi primer hogar. Hace 11 años este orfanato era todo para mí, muchas parejas en busca de un hijo venían a vernos… poco a poco el orfanato se vaciaba pero más niños llegaban y los recibíamos con mucho cariño. Yo era uno de los mayores, normalmente todos desean tener un bebe hermoso, sin aquellos dientes, con su piel tan suavecita y sin ningún tipo de conocimiento. Se ven tan hermosos así que nadie dudaba en adoptarlos. Yo por otro lado no corría con la misma dicha que los bebes, algunas parejas me hablaba para conocerme y yo les platicaba de todo. Pero ninguno de ellos quiso adoptarme, he pensado que tal vez fue porque les hable mucho… creo que hable hasta por los codos. También pienso que no muchas parejas quieren a un niño al que le guste cantar y bailar, eso es lo que hago siempre y creo que nunca dejare de hacer. Pero jamás me enfadaba con ellos, solo pensaba en que ojala otros niños los tengan como padres. Dejar a mis compañeros que ya eran para mí como mis hermanos era algo que me dolía mucho, jugaba con ellos todo el tiempo… cuidaba de ellos junto a Drake quien también tiene 11 años solo que es dos meses mayor. Se podría decir que él era el hermano mayor, también cuidaba de mí, hacíamos travesuras por doquier y ambos terminábamos castigados. No quería dejarlo solo cuidado de todos, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo. Pero… anoche me dijo que no me preocupara por él; pronto alguien lo adoptaría y si eso no fuese a pasar él siempre cuidara de nuestros hermanos.

Al estar listo y con mi maleta ya cerca de la puerta, arregle mi cama como todas las mañanas lo hacemos. Drake me vio con una expresión muy triste pero a la vez intentaba sonreírme. Lo abrace fuertemente y le di un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

-¡Te prometo que vendré a verte!

Lo abrace nuevamente. De mi bolsillo saque un billete de 10 y se lo entregue.

-¿Por qué me lo das? Es tuyo.

-Te lo regalo, así compras muchos helados y dulces para ti y ellos.

-Está bien ¡Lo hare!

Me sonrió y nos despedimos por última vez con nuestro saludo secreto.

Baje a la oficina de la señorita Rouss quien compuso mi sudadero al igual que mi cabello.

-Todos te extrañaremos.

-Yo los extrañare mucho. Le prometo que vendré a verlos.

-¡Aquí te esperaremos!

Me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y me sonrió dulcemente. Ella era muy linda… siempre estuve enamorado de ella, era la maestra más bonita de todo el mundo. Yo para despedirme le entregue una flor hecha de papel.

-Es muy linda. Muchas gracias.

Yo le sonreí y la abrace.

Segundos después de eso la puerta principal se fue abriendo. Habían llegado… sonreí muy emocionado esperando ver si ellos también lucían como yo. Y correctamente la pareja llego tan sonriente como yo los imaginaba.

Ella tenía cara de mamá, su cabello corto y dorado era hermoso. Sus ojos miel se notaban más grandes que ayer al igual que su sonrisa. Junto a ella estaba mi futuro padre, venía muy bien arreglado y también con una gran sonrisa. Ambos se acercaron a mí, se notaban nerviosos y dudaban en abrazarme pero decide dar el paso y abrazar a ambos. Luego se sentaron frente a la señorita Rouss para revisar los papeles de adopción.

-Solo deben firmar aquí y aquí.

Señalo la señorita en la hoja de papel. Ellos sin pensarlo tomaron una pluma y firmaron en donde ella les había indicado.

-Muy bien, eso es todo. Señores Shuester, Will ya es su hijo.

Ambos sonrieron al igual que yo lo hice, me abrazaron nuevamente. Los tres nos despedimos de la señorita y salimos del orfanato. Entramos a su auto color negro, me quede en la parte de atrás mientras ellos se acomodan adelante, el carro se prendió con un sonido un poco extraño y empezamos el camino. Volteé hacia el orfanato y me despedí de la señorita quien se asustó al sentir a alguien junto a ella. Era Drake quien nuevamente se despidió de mí con su gran sonrisa y su cabello despeinado como siempre.

Luego de un viaje de 30 minutos nos acercamos a una casa grande, color crema y con un hermoso jardín al frente. Mi nuevo padre estaciono el auto, los tres salimos y él muy atento cargo mi maleta. Entramos a casa, era muy linda por dentro ¡claro! Que al igual que afuera.

-¿Quieres ver tu nueva habitación?

-¡Sí!

Le respondí a mi mamá y subimos rápidamente. Mi cuarto era amplio, tenía una cama grande… habían varios juguetes en el suelo. Se notaba que habían arreglado todo solo para mí. Era de color azul marino, con blanco; la verdad quede encantado.

-¡Hey, campeón! Si quieres puedes seguir viendo toda la casa.

Él me lo dijo con mucha emoción y yo salí casi disparado a conocer mi nuevo hogar. No tarde casi nada en acostumbrarme y creo que ellos tampoco. Ya habían pasado varias hora y era tiempo de almorzar; mamá decidió que comiéramos en el jardín trasero así que los tres la pasamos muy bien allí. Helen, mi mamá ha dicho que quiere comprarme nueva ropa. Fuimos al centro comercial y allí fue donde compramos muchas cosas, fue la primera vez que tenía ropa por montones.

-Will, ¿sabes andar en bicicleta?

-¡No!

-Bueno hijo… compraremos una para que aprendas.

-¡Genial!

Fuimos por mi nueva bicicleta aunque yo tenía mis dudas de que gastaran tanto en mí y en un solo día. Regresamos a casa a las 9:30, ya habíamos cenado. Helen me ayudo a guardar toda mi ropa y Ben dejo muy bien estacionada mi bicicleta en el garaje.

Tiempo después Ben llego a darme las buenas noches, me dio un beso en la cabeza y se retiró muy contento.

-Will ¿puedo contarte un cuento?

Helen me pregunto un poco tímida, a mí jamás me habían leído uno y quiero saber que se siente.

-¡Claro mamá!

Al escuchar mi respuesta ella se sorprendió, sus ojos se agrandaron y me beso la frente muy dulcemente. Se recostó junto a mí y abrió el cuento 'El patito feo', el cuento no era nada largo pero yo quedé dormido y no recuerdo en que parte, solo sentí a mamá salir de cama y besarme nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

A la mañana siguiente desperté a las 8:00 a.m. sentí un delicioso olor y salí a ver de qué se trataba, mamá prepara el desayuno.

-Buenos días.

-¡Hola hijo!

-¿Te puedo ayudar?

-Claro… pon los platos en la mesa.

La ayude muy a gusto y deje la mesa muy bien arreglada.

-¡Ya!

-¿Podrías ir a decirle a papá que ya está el desayuno?

-¡OK!

-Gracias.

Salí corriendo a su habitación y lo busque. Vi en el baño y allí estaba, con crema de afeitar en el rostro y su rasuradora eléctrica en una mano.

-¡Hola Will!

-¡Hola, papá!

El me sonrió al escucharme decirle papá, se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-¡Papá, me llenas de crema!

Reí mucho al sentir como la crema se embarraba en mi frente.

-Lo siento hijo.

El también rio y me limpio con una toalla suave y con un rico olor a lavanda. Bajamos a desayunar para no hacer esperar a mamá, los tres platicamos para conocernos mejor. Ella hace la mejor comida que yo del mundo, ahora me he enamorado de su deliciosa comida y creo que se dio cuanta porque yo pedí un poco más. Luego de nuestro largo desayuno fui a bañarme ya que papá me había dicho que me enseñaría a manejar mi bici y la verdad eso me emocionaba.

Salimos a la calle de enfrente, me puse mi casco y rodilleras, él me explico lo que debía hacer y dijo que él estaría cerca de mí para que no me pasara nada. Mamá por su parte salió de casa y se dirigió a la casa de los vecinos con quienes tiene una gran amistad, como ha mencionado en el desayuno. Ben y yo estuvimos un largo rato con la bicicleta, poco a poco ya podía mantener mi equilibrio en ella y papá ya no se quedaba tan cerca de mí.

Le dije que ya sabia y quería hacerlo solo, él no me negó nada y dejo que lo hiciera por mi cuenta; por un momento él entro a casa y yo seguí montado en mi bici, di vueltas por todas partes viendo cuando un carro venia para que no pasara un accidente. En un momento tome mucha velocidad y sin poder frenar choque con la acera y caí en el jardín de los vecinos, eso me dolió mucho mis manos se lastimaron con varios raspones.

-¿Estas bien?

Escuche una dulce voz muy cerca de mí, yo imaginaba que estaba en el cielo con tan melodiosa voz… abrí lentamente los ojos y la vi. Es la niña más linda que he visto, creo que tiene 9 años. Es hermosa… su cabello rojizo resalta con el sol, sus ojos muy pendientes de mi son grandes y su color es tan hermoso que me costó apartar mi vista de ellos, su piel es pálida como la crema y sus mejillas tienen un hermoso color rojizo. Observe sus labios moverse lentamente, pero… no escuchaba nada, más bien creo no estar poniéndole atención; su belleza me dejo sin habla y ahora sin poder oírla.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

Me acaricio suavemente la mano y la movió levemente, esto hizo que yo reaccionara.

-¡Auch!... Si, si estoy bien.

Apreté su mano sin pensarlo. Era suave y un poco más pequeña que la mía. Ella al saber que me encontraba bien, me sonrió y al ver su hermoso gesto sobre mi hice lo mismo.

Me levante del suelo un poco apenado, limpie mis manos con mi pantalón y me pare frente a ella. Ahora la miraba mucho más linda, su cuerpo delgado está cubierto con un vestido rosado, su pequeña sonrisa no ha desaparecido y eso hace que mi corazón se acelere más.

-Soy… soy Will.

-Hola, soy Emma.

Hasta su nombre me suena tan hermoso, no podía dejar de observarla y creo que por eso ella se puso un poco apenada.

-¿Eres nuestra vecina?

-Sí.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-¡Will!

Escuche a mamá desde la puerta de los vecinos, me indico que llegara con un movimiento de mano.

-Hijo ven a saludar.

Junto a ella estaba una pareja. Ella era de pelo rojizo, con una figura muy esbelta y una gran sonrisa. Emma es como verla solo que mucho más pequeña. Junto a ella está su esposo, un hombre alto, cabello rubio, ojos grandes y color avellana… sobre ellos un par de lentes.

-¡Hola! Will… mucho gusto, soy Henry Pillsbury.

El extendió su mano y yo la tomé con mucho gusto.

-¡Eres muy lindo!

Me dijo la mujer pelirroja muy gentil.

-Soy Meredith Pillsbury y veo que ya conociste a Emma.

Emma se acercó a sus padres. La puerta de la casa se abrió y salió un niño mucho más grande tal vez de 14 años.

-¡Aa! Y él es nuestro hijo Chris.

-¡Hola!

Me dijo el niño más alto que yo y rubio quien iba con una pelota en las manos.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar?

-¡Claro!

Los dos nos apartamos de los adultos y fuimos al jardín a jugar. Luego de jugar varias horas, mis padres me han dicho que es hora de irnos. Me despedí de Chris y sus padres, principalmente quería despedirme de Emma.

-¡Adiós, Emm!

-¡Adiós!

Yo no sabía que más hacer, estaba nervioso y sin pensarlo dos veces le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella simplemente abrió sus ojos como dos platos y acaricio su mejilla. Yo salí rápidamente sin decirle nada más y fui a casa.

En la noche ya estaba listo en mi recamara para dormir, pero no tenía sueño… me senté junto a la ventana a ver las estrella y la casa de los vecinos por si Emma aparecía en algún momento, creo que la ventana que se encuentra frente a la mía es la de su habitacion; eso he llegado a pensar por unas cuantas stickers pegadas en ella y un par de cortinas rosa pálido cubren toda la ventana.

Solo me quede observando y suspire muy profundamente, creo que estoy enamorado de ella… ya sé que había estado enamorado de la señorita Rouss, pero con Emma es muy diferente. El corazón casi se sale de mí con solo pensarla, creo que hasta he puesto cara de tonto cuando está en mi mente; solo espero no haber tenido esa expresión al tenerla frente a mí. Seguro pensaría que soy muy extraño. Pero lo único que sé, es que ella es tan especial, que lo que siento es de verdad aunque este algo pequeño para eso sé que no la podre sacar de mi mente ningún día y ningún segundo de mi existencia. Siempre me preguntaba a que se referían los adultos al decir 'Amor a primera vista' creí que solo pasaba en las personas mayores pero… también me ha pasado, me he enamorado de Emma mucho más rápido de lo que parpadeamos, ella es mi amor a primera vista y seguro será 'El amor de mi vida, para siempre'.


End file.
